Sonna Kimi ga Suki Datta
by le-lavi49
Summary: Kanda was on his way to his room when something big flew and suddenly shot a laser beam to his room, it was Komurin. “A! Kanda-kun, you can stay at Lavi’s room as long as your room is being repaired.” Komui said... LaviYuu... RnR... ;


Sonna Kimi ga Suki Datta

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Lavi X Yuu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lavi, Kanda, or even Komurin. The copyrights of DGM are all belonged to Katsura Hoshino. Me? I just own the plot…**

**A/N: Finally!!! Lavi X Yuu time! This time, I've managed to make their own story, not a sequel like 'Sore wa Hontou da' fic. Anyway…. Finally, my lovely Lavi became the seme again, after I made him as the uke (maybe a little OOC). Tehee, yep, enjoy it!!**

One peaceful and tiring day for Kanda Yuu, the samurai exorcist who just have been finished his mission. He was on his way to his room when something big flew and suddenly shot a laser beam to his room, it was Komurin, one of Komui's works. It contained all of the craziness and the nerd mind of Komui.

He was very tired with his mission and he suddenly became very powerful when he saw what happened to his own room at the HQ, his beloved room that always to be his hiding place or his own base if he want to be alone for a while.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?! Somebody have to explain this!!!" Kanda shouted and yelled. Then he saw Komui that was going to make his way to escape, "Youuu…. KOMUI!!" Kanda said with an 'I'll-kill-you' glared and dark aura around him.

"Oh my, Kanda will kill Komui along with komurin for sure… Hahh…" Said Reever, he sighed. He was watching from some place that was far away from Kanda's room.

"Grr!" Kanda swung his Mugen, katana-shaped innocent, to Komurin and slashed it into pieces.

"Komuriiiii~n!!! How ease you to kill my beloved Komurin again!" Komui said as his eyes were full with tears. Kanda just kept stared at him with his cold glare.

Then Kanda began to yelled, "how could I live here if I didn't even have any room…huh?!"

Suddenly, a red-haired teen came, he looked at the mess and clapped his hand while smiled teasingly, "Wow!! Cool! It's really…. Superb! Umm, Yuu?"

"What are you looking at baka-usagi?" Kanda said with a pissed off tune.

"Nah, I'm just looking, I'm very curious because the sound is very loud that even could being heard in the Bookman library. Hehehe. Nee, Komui, where Yuu should sleep then after his room was very messy like this?" Lavi grinned.

"Oo…that;s right. I've forgotten about that…" said Komui while thought about something.

"Che!!" Kanda clicked his tongue, he just kept silent and he closed his eyes like he always do if there was something that pissed him off.

"A!! Kanda-kun, you can stay at Lavi's room as long as your room is being repaired." Komui said proudly like he could think such a super great idea.

"WHAT?!" Suddenly Kanda opened his eyes in disbelief of what just he heard from Komui's mouth.

"Huh? Umm…. I don't mind. But why me? How about Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi-kun, don't you remember that they relation was very bad? If I placed them together in one place then I'm sure that that place will be shattered too like this, placing them together is just like putting oil to a fire. So!!! Hohohoho! He must stay at your room! Since there is no empty room right now." Komui said with a big grin on his face.

"I understand. Okay then!! Yuu!! Hehehe, get ready! I'll help you to move your thing! Hehe!" Lavi was very happy.

"I don't need your help, move away! You're disturbing!" said Kanda angrily.

"Aww, Yuu-chan is embarrassed. I knew it, hehehe." Lavi said.

Suddenly, Kanda glared at him and pointed Mugen to Lavi's face. Lavi couldn't say anything and he was completely surrendered.

"Don't you dare to say that stuff in front of me again!" Kanda tried to calm himself down as he glared at Lavi.

"Hehe, a-anyway! I'll go back to my room to make some empty space, be-because there'll be two beds in there. Or… do you want to sleep with me in the same bed Yuu?" Said Lavi with naughty tone while he was grinned. He even winked his green-colored eye.

"Don't call me with my first name…and don't say about that thing!!!!" Kanda was ready to release his Mugen into the active mode.

Luckily, Lavi rushed and avoided it. He knew that this would happen, after all, teasing was the only one he liked to do to Kanda. It was fun to saw the Japanese boy's reaction and the anger.

Kanda went to his own room that had been collapsed and took his thing that at least still save and not broken. He glad that his most important thing which was the sand-clock that had not sand on it instead a beautiful pink-colored lotus flower on it. He took it too and then packed his thing, after that he went to Lavi's room.

He opened Lavi's room and went in, and…just as he expected, Lavi greeted him with a big bright smile and touched his shoulder.

"Yuu!! You've came!! Hehehe!"

Kanda slapped Lavi's hand from his shoulder, "Don't touch me!"

"Aww, Yuu, what's wrong for being a little friendly like this? After all, we are a roommate." Lavi smiled.

Kanda made his voice louder and yelled, "That's just for a while! After my room is ready, I'll be moving again! Just shut up, baka usagi!"

Lavi grinned again and then pointed at the direction of the new bed, "Hehehe, and look at that! I've already prepared a bed special just for you, Yuu! Oh, and at least let me help you!"

Kanda yelled again, "I don't need your help! I can take care of my things on my own!"

"You are very cute when you're like that, Yuu. And I like that kind of you. Hehehe." Lavi grinned naughtily.

Kanda was getting angrier, his eyes were black. "Grr… Stop your fucking lame talk!"

"Yuu is getting angry, hehehe." Lavi continued with his teasing.

Kanda suddenly became quiet, "…"

"Why Yuu? Got no more to talk? Hehehe."

"I got one…"

"Then spit it out, Yuu-chan!" said Lavi, he challenged Kanda.

Kanda gave his answer by pushing Lavi to the wall, he pulled his Mugen and pierced it through the wall. He pierced it right beside Lavi's cheek, made it scratched and letting out the blood even it is just a little.

"Eh, umm…Yuu…-chan…?" Lavi stared at the sword that was pierced right beside his head.

"What? You got no more to talk?" Kanda smirked.

"If you getting so close to me like this right now… I might do something 'bad' to you…"

"Don't you think that you're a little showing off, baka usagi?" Kanda asked.

Lavi chuckled, "No, it's just the way I am. Hehehe."

"And show me what that 'bad' thing is." Kanda challenged Lavi back.

"Will you angry if I do that 'bad' thing to you?"

Kanda smirked, "Hmm, depend on what 'bad' thing that you want to do. Now, show me…" Kanda's eyes were being dark again.

"Okay then, Yuu-chan!" Lavi smiled cheerfully.

The redhead closed his head to the Japanese boy slowly, and he was ready to press his lips to Kanda's lips. But suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Lavi! Is Kanda there?" said the voice, and it was likely Allen's voice.

Lavi became panic and answered back, "Hu-huh? Wait a minute Allen! I'll open the door!"

"Wait, baka usagi! Just what the hell do you want to do?!" Kanda was curious, he still pushed Lavi to the wall.

Lavi grabbed Kanda's hands and pushed him away, "Now is not the right time, even though I want to do it now…"

Kanda asked, "What do you mean, usagi?!"

"Nah, just forget it right now and I'll continue later."

Lavi opened the door and let Allen came in.

"Kanda?" Allen asked.

"I'm here, moyashi." Kanda answered, showing that he was there.

"Komui is calling for you and he is waiting for you in his office, ba-kan-da." Allen answered with an angered smile in his face.

Kanda yelled, "Hh! Moyashi."

"What?! Bakanda!! Can't you just call me Allen?!" Allen yelled back.

"Che!" Kanda went off to Komui's office.

Allen said, "Grr, that bakanda. I hate him…"

Lavi laughed, "Hahaha, moyashi-chan, don't be so angry like that."

"Why do you call me moyashi too?!" Allen asked Lavi with an anime's tears pouring down from his eyes.

Lavi said, "Because Allen is a bean sprout, so you are moyashi. Hehehe, moyashi-chan."

"Lavi, you are very mean to me. You like to teasing people."

"Because I like to see their reaction, hehehe. The example is Kanda, his reaction is rather cute because he is a short-tempered boy. Hehehe." Lavi rubbed his chin that didn't have a mustached.

Allen laughed, "Hahaha, by the way, Lavi."

Lavi responded, "Hm?"

"Do you like someone right now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you, do you like someone?" The white boy repeated.

Lavi asked back, "What makes you say that?"

"Because your face is like that, it shows that you like someone."

"What's wrong with my face? I think that is not something wrong with my face, beside I act like usual."

Allen laughed again, "Hahaha, but your face is very bright."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the one that you like must be like you too. Who is the foolish one that wants to refuse you?"

"But maybe the one that I like is not like that. Hehehe." Lavi rubbed his back head.

"Why? You have everything, your face is very handsome, you have a nice body, beside you are tall enough. And…you are smart, dependable, humorist, and you are a very adorable person too." Allen mentioned.

"Ni-nice body?" Lavi shocked to hear it.

"I've seen it, and it was muscular. I saw it when we are in the mission, the time when you went to the river to took a bath."

"What?! You've seen it!?!? Oh, my virginity…" The redhead did a overact style, he touched his head and kneeled, his background changed from the HQ into a land full of storm background.

Allen made Lavi calm, "Hey, it's not that I want to see it! It's just a coincidence…"

"Hahaha, it's okay. We are the same though, you have what I have too, right?"

'Yeah, right. Hahahaha." Allen laughed.

"Hahahahaha." Lavi laughed back.

Allen began, "By the way, I wonder… who the one that you like is?"

"It's a secret, and I'm sure you will tell me to stop flirting or even laughing to me when I tell you."

Allen asked, "Hmm… just tell me, I'm very curious. Beside, who is this girl that you like? Lenalee?"

"No, Lenalee is just a partner."

"Then, Miranda?" Allen continued.

"No, she is too old for me. 23, right?"

"Then who? Gosh! Hevlaska?!" Allen gave a deepest though from his head.

"No!! And it'll never gonna happen, beside she is not a human."

"Aaa, tell me now. Tell me, I might've death because of my curious."

Lavi answered, "It's a guy."

"…" Allen shocked, his eyes became round and white, his jaw dropped.

The green-eyed teen became shame, "Don't make a face like that!"

"Ah, so-sorry. It is a guy, who is this guy then?" Allen said.

"It's…umm…aghh!! I can't say it! It's too embarrassing!"

"Lavi, say it now. I'm getting impatience here."

"O-okay, just don't let out your dark-side."

"Then tell me now."

"I-It's… Yu-Yuu…" Lavi's face was blushing.

Allen shocked again, "What?! Umm… do you mean 'you' or 'Yuu'?"

Lavi said, "I mean it is Kanda Yuu…"

"Hahhh, I'm relieved… that's good then."

"Hee, I thought that you will tell me to stop flirting with him."

"No, I think it's good. Beside, I want to see that poker face, stoic guy to be blushing. Hahahaha. Make him kneeled down before you, hahahaha." Allen's face became dark.

"Allen, I think that you're already promise to not let out your dark aura."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hahaha. I'm just excited to see that Kanda. Hmm… just don't give up on him, 'kay? I'm going to get some supper then, bye!" Allen walked away.

"Thanks Allen! Bye! And make sure you eat a lot!!" Lavi waved his hand to Allen energetically.

Allen waved back his hand, "Hahaha, I will!"

"Hmm, kids this day… ahh, what should I do… I've been reading some books in the library for five hours… and now I've got nothing to do. Boring…"

Suddenly, when he was sighing and wanted to go back to his room, a female voice came from behind and he felt that someone hit his back.

"Lavi!!!"

"Whoaaa!!"

"I'm succeeded to make you surprise!! Hehehe." Said Lenalee, she chuckled.

Lavi gasped, "Le-Lenalee… I'm the one who should do that to everyone, not you… oh my, it's not good for my heart."

"Hmmm, so… happy?" asked Lenalee.

"What do you mean by 'happy'?"

"Well, about Kanda's moving."

Lavi gave a big grin to Lenalee, "Of course! I get a roommate!"

"But Lavi, I know that you want more than a roommate…"

"Lenalee, stop talking like that, you even get more resemble with Komui."

"Because I like to see the progress between you and Kanda."

"Progress?"

"Yup, progress! Anyway, catch Kanda first, don't let him go away." Said the Chinese girl.

"Huh?" Lavi flustered.

Lenalee was advising Lavi, "There are many people that want to have Kanda, just like you. So… do the first move. I'll cheer for you, hehehe."

Lavi said, "Whoaa, even you too say the same thing."

"Has anybody ever said this to you?"

"Yeah, Allen had. He came here to call Yuu before and he was cheering for me when I tell him after he cornered me to tell him whom I like. And… to hear that you know who I like is too… embarrassing." Lavi smiled.

"Don't worry, Lavi. There is many shape of love in this world. And I don't mind with it at all, so… just do your best Lavi. Hmm…" Lenalee smiled.

Lavi can't smile back to Lenalee, he was just…confused.

"Um… but… why did you say that?"

Lenalee touched her cheek with her pointy finger, "Because I was very worried if Kanda doesn't get any lover right now, so… I think who the person that will love him is. And of all over the people it ended up to be you, Lavi. So I have high hope on you, make Kanda happy."

"Of course I will, after all I like him very much." Lavi replied.

"I think Kanda will love you back, because you are a very gentle person. Hmm, I should go to my brother's office now, bye!" Lenalee waved her hand.

"Oh, ok, bye! Thank you for cheering me!"

"It's okay, I like to do it too though. Tehee, bye!" The Chinese girl walked to Komui's office.

Lavi sighed, "Haahhh, when will Yuu come back from Komui's office…?"

Then Lavi went in to his room and sat on his bed, suddenly, he saw Kanda's lotus on Kanda's table. He was very curious and then he stood up, approaching the beautiful pink flower. He stared at it and gazed on it.

Suddenly he said to himself, "It's boring… and I'm getting sleepy… hoaahmm…" Lavi yawned. After all, he gazed at the lotus for thirty minutes.

Lavi went to his bed and laid his body on there after he gazed at the lotus. He put off his bandana and his exorcist coat, left his hair fell unbind with the bandana and his T-shirt. He slowly closed his eyes and he was really fell asleep right after he closed his eyes.

Kanda was already come back from Komui's office, he opened the door and he saw the redhead was sleeping soundly. He closed the door slowly and sat at his own bed while taking off his coat.

The Japanese sighed because of his tiredness, and then he murmuring, "Hahh, it's very tiring…"

Then he looked at the mirror, he saw a big, bright moon was in the sky. It was very beautiful that he felt that his tiredness was gone from his body.

"It's beautiful…" said Kanda.

"Ummm… ngg…" Lavi mumbled while still sleeping.

Kanda shocked, his heartbeat was very fast. He though, "Che! That baka usagi, he make me shocked."

Luckily, the redhead didn't wake up. He was still sleeping in his own comfortable bed soundly, and looks like that he had a nice dream because his face was carving a very bright but childish smile.

Kanda sighed again, he relieved that the redhead didn't woke up, "Hahh… baka usagi…"

Then Kanda sat back on his bed, stared at his lotus flower like usual and then he closed his eyes for a while. He opened his eyes again and then he looked at Lavi.

"That noisy redhead… he can be very quiet while he is sleeping…" Kanda stood up.

"He is very peaceful like this…" Kanda have managed to approaching Lavi, he stared at the redhead. He was very flustered because his roommate that usually was noisy suddenly became very peaceful like this.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Kanda and pulled him. It was Lavi's hand, searching for something to hug. But he was still asleep, so its mean that he didn't did it with consciousness.

Kanda struggled and yelled, "Oi!! Baka rabi! Let me go! Che!"

"Ngg…uhm…"

"Baka usagi!!" Kanda struggled while yelled at Lavi.

"Mmm…" Lavi still mumbled, he opened his eyes and he saw Kanda was on the top of him. The redhead shocked and screamed, "Whooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

"Let me go baka rabi!!!!"

"Wh-why did you…umm…was on my bed? And you were…. On the top of me too…" Lavi shocked.

Kanda yelled, "Just ask that to your hand!!"

"Huh?"

Kanda asked with a loud voice, "You do it on purpose right? I know that you're not sleeping, dammit!"

Lavi asked back, "What?! I'm sleeping soundly and was having a nice dream, and then you yelled and you make me awake…"

"But you pulled me to your damn bed!"

"I do?" Lavi pointed at himself while asking Kanda.

"Of course, dumbass!" Kanda replied.

Lavi kneeled down and begged forgiveness, "…A… so-sorry then!! I didn't mean to do it… I'm sorry…"

Kanda made a sound from clicking his tongue, "Che!"

Lavi begged, "I really mean it Yuu, come on… I'm sorry, nee, won't you just forgive me?"

"Grr… you have already made me pissed off for two times…"

"That's why I'm apologizing. Come on, Yuu… forgive me, okay?"

"Okay, okay! Che!" Finally, the Japanese boy forgave Lavi.

"Hehehe! Yuu-chan is forgiving me!!" Lavi hugged Kanda and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

Kanda shocked and yelled again, "He-hey! You said that you won't do it again!"

"It's a different matter, Yuu-chan. Hehehe, by the way, want to continue what we were doing in the afternoon?"

"What the hell do you want to do?!"

"Hehehe, you won't imagine it."

Kanda became curious, "Huh?"

Lavi pulled Kanda and managed to press his lips to Kanda's. Kanda became shock and pushed Lavi to the wall.

Kanda swept his lips with his hand, "What the hell?!"

"Ugh, you don't have to push me like this…. Ow… my back is hurt…"

"You!! Baka usagi! Are you a gay?!" Kanda had an angry mark on his head.

Lavi said, "How do I suppose to know? I ended up to like you…"

"Ha? What?"

"I like you, Yuu-chan…" Lavi said.

"I'm not a gay!! And we can't do this!"

Lavi carved a sad smile on his face, "I know that, so at least I want to steal a kiss from you. I promised to myself that if you push me away, I would erase my feeling… so, I'm sorry…"

Kanda yelled again, "Grr… this is fucking shit!! Why don't you ask me first?!"

"Even if I ask you, I know that you won't."

"I don't say that I won't, right?!"

Lavi flustered, "Wha?…"

"Che!! Dumbass!!! Stupid Bookman! I like you too!!"

"What?! Bu-but…"

Kanda's face turned a little red, "I yelled at you about the room matter because I don't want you to know my feeling!! You will notice my feeling if we share the same room!"

Lavi called, "Yuu-chan!"

"I'm not finish talking yet!" Kanda shouted at Lavi.

"You said that you are not a gay, right?"

Kanda replied, "Umm, yeah… right…"

"Then you said that you like me, so… which is the truth?"

Kanda became more short tempered, "Khhh…don't make a face like that!!"

"Yuu-chan… I'm waiting…"

"Grr!! I like you and that's mean that I am a gay!!"

Lavi grinned, "Hehehe, you're not a gay, Yuu."

"But I like the same gender!"

"It because we are a human, we can feel love. Nothing different, we are all the same…"

Kanda repeated, "The same…"

"Yeah, the same. Now, Yuu-chan… I am very eager to kiss you now after I know that you like me too…"

Kanda asked, "Huh?! Now!?"

"Of course, come here, closer to me… hehehe."

"Che!" The Japanese boy made a sound by clicking his tongue again and obeyed Lavi.

Then Lavi pulled Kanda closer to him, stroke the Japanese teen hair and gently moved his head closer to Kanda. After that, he kissed the Japanese boy gently. Kanda's lips were like strawberry, it was delicious and sweet, Lavi liked Kanda's soft lips very much and it seemed that the redhead would taste it more…

-Omake-

Lavi said, "Yuu-chan… I'm waiting…"

"Grr!! I like you and that's mean that I am a gay!!" Kanda yelled.

"Hehehehe…..huh? OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A GAY?!" Lavi shocked.

"YOU'RE A GAY TOO, BAKA RABBIT!!!!!!" Kanda shouted. Then he pulled out his Mugen and said, "Innocence, activate!"

"Huh? What are you doing, Yuu?"

"Grrr!!! Nigentou!!!" Kanda activated his level two innocence and hit Lavi.

(Please imagined the rest, I really couldn't write it... Lavi was very poor…)

-End of Omake-

**A/N: **

**Finished!! **

**Hooray!! **

**Um… **

**but,,**

**even it was finished,,**

**why do I feel that both of them are a little OOC??**

**Maybe I suppose to make YuuLavi instead of LaviYuu… **

**anyway,,**

**Like it?? Or hate it?? **

**Review?? [963Q]**


End file.
